You Can Never Belong
by Took-Baggins
Summary: COMPLETED!!! Stitch can't help his feelings for Peka, but neither knows just where their relationship will take them...to Turo! Will Experiment 625 ever fit into Stitch, Lilo, and Peka's Ohana? Plz R&R, even flames are appreciated!
1. What's Wrong With Lilo?

A/N I have searched long and hard for Lilo & Stitch stories, but eventually found out that they don't have their own section in "movies" or "cartoons". Well, I say that they should! If I knew how, I'd suggest it to the guys who run this site. Well, newayz. I don't own any one in this story, except for Peka. If you're wondering where I got the name, it's the Hawaiian translation of "Beth" which is me. So.I'll just shut up and write now, shall I?  
  
"You Can Never Belong"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'This is the way it should have always been.' Stitch sighed as he watched Lilo surfing with David and Nani. He had decided to sit this one out, although he loved surfing just as much as the next experiment. He gazed at his family in the sapphire waters. He could feel so much by looking at them. Support, compassion, and that one other thing. The thing that was the most important.love. It was that which had enabled Lilo to change him, change his heart, so long ago. If it weren't for Lilo taking him in and not giving up on him, the things he would have done were unthinkable. He shuddered and fought to hold back tears as he pushed away the horrific thoughts.  
  
"Hey! Stitch!" he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lilo's shout. She waved to him from Nani's shoulders. He waved back, smiling. That little girl.she had saved him from what he would have become, saved him from becoming the monster that Jumba intended him to be.  
  
"Stitch, loo-" Her cry was cut short when suddenly they lost their balance and tumbled into the waves.  
  
"Lilo!" Stitch leapt to his feet, heart pounding. He watched the surface frantically. He watched with growing concern as David surfaced. Then Nani, but no Lilo. He knew perfectly well that all three of his friends could swim, but he panicked. So did the others. Nani and David searched around them frantically, but to no avail. Stitch braced himself before diving in.  
  
Stitch fought against the strong waves that threatened to wash him ashore. He could see Nani not far off, also searched under the surface. She ignored him as she frantically swept past.  
  
***  
  
Lilo shook her head, trying to clear it. Her head was spinning, this had never happened before. What did she feel like this? Was it the way the wave had hit her? Most likely, she flailed desperately as she became increasingly dizzy. She could swim.and yet she couldn't. Her body didn't seem to be doing what she wanted it to. The last thing that she saw was a murky form through the water.  
  
***  
  
"Lilo? Lilo, baby, talk to me." Nani begged as both David and Stitch leaned over the soaked Moomoo clad girl. "Well? Guys, say something!"  
  
"Nani, I think she'll be okay.just swallowed too much water and passed out." He went to pick her up, but Stitch got there first.  
  
"Let me." David nodded as Stitch bent to pick her up. They were the same size, but sometimes Lilo seemed so small to him. She had taken care of him as best she could when he came to Earth, and he wanted to take care of her. Nani and David glanced to each other, still worried and scared to death but touched all the same.  
  
***  
  
Stitch thumped his head lightly on the mattress. Why hadn't Lilo woken up? It had been at least three hours since he had carried her home. He heard a soft movement near the door. It was Pleakley.  
  
"Stitch, I hate to bother you right now, but.Nani and David have decided to take Lilo to the hospital. It's on the main island so they'll be leaving soon."  
  
"Tell them I'm going too." Pleakley left, but was followed by a not-so- soft movement.  
  
"You must not vorry yourself so. The girl vill be alright." Stitch didn't turn to face him, but kept his face buried in the blanket, so as not to show his tears.  
  
"Jumba, once Lilo told me about the night her parents died. She had told me before, but this time she told me everything. She said that her and Nani had to go to the hospital because that's where they took their parents. Don't you understand? That's where they took them to die." violent sobs shook him, preventing him from saying more. Jumba placed a large hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Small One.even though she is going to hospital, she may still get better. It doesn't mean that she vill die."  
  
Stitch sniffled and looked up at his creator. "Really?"  
  
"Really really."  
  
A/N so? How was that for a first chapter? I think it looks promising. And I've always thought Jumba to have a slight bit of a German accent. Maybe it's just me. Remember, both flames and reviews are perfectly welcome. If I don't get any, I'll tell Pleakley that you've been killing mosquitoes by the dozen so you'll have to sit and listen to him and his little VeiwMaster.BWAHAHAHA!!!!! And if that doesn't work.I'll tell Stitch that you've been destroying small villages.heh heh heh. 


	2. Meeting in Maui

A/N I am back again! Is it just me, or has anyone else's recent posts shown up a solid paragraph? Well, I hope that whoever is reading this is enjoying it! By the way, I was asked who or what Pleakley is. Pleakley is the green alien with one eye and three legs. He's the Intergalactic Federation's Earth expert and thinks that mosquitoes are an endangered species. Personally, I think he's quite cool.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Stitch fidgeted restlessly outside the office. He didn't like the hospital, not at all. His sharpened senses picked up a lot of things he'd rather they wouldn't: blood, medicines, and worst of all dismay from those receiving bad news. He desperately hoped they would join that particular group.  
  
"Stitch?" his ears shot up as Nani addressed him. "Lilo's awake now, they said we can come see her." He barely let her finish before he was skittering down the hall, towards where he say David talking to a nurse. They both turned towards him as he approached. The lady frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Pelekai. But animals aren't allowed in the hospital."  
  
"You'll just have to deal with it, he's part of the family." David explained politely. Stitch growled a bit to show that he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"A-as I was saying," the nurse chuckled nervously. "She should be fine, but she'll be staying tonight, just to make sure." She left them to themselves rather quickly.  
  
***  
  
'This is so boring!' Lilo thought as her eyes wandered around the small room she was in. It was the kind in hospitals that was shared with another person, always a total stranger. She wasn't sure what had happened. First she was surfing with Nani and David, and then she was with her parents but only for an instant. She had thought that she was dreaming, but her head hurt a bit and she was here, so something must've happened.  
  
She was lost in these thoughts when suddenly something blue and furry bounced himself into her bed.  
  
***  
  
"Lilo! You're okay!" Stitch couldn't help himself. He bounced up and down on the hospital bed (which wasn't bouncy at all, so you can guess as to how hard he was jumping).  
  
"Stitch!" she threw her arms around his neck, and (forgetting about being a dog for a moment) wrapped all four of his arms around her middle. "What happened?"  
  
"You fell off the surfboard, Lilo. I'm so glad you're okay!" he latched onto her again and Nani and David (not able to separate them) joined in.  
  
"Lilo, honey I brought Scrump and some of your pajama's." Nani handed her a small bag. "Let's get you dressed." Reluctantly, Stitch left with David.  
  
***  
  
"You must've been pretty upset." David said thoughtfully. "Not dat I wasn't of course, but you were inseparable from her."  
  
"What did you expect me to? Go surfing?" Stitch munched some peanuts thoughtfully. "Wh-" he stopped suddenly and pointed for David to look. An elderly woman had come in a few moments before carrying a large bag and was now being lead away through a side hall. She had forgotten her bag, but what caught Stitch's eye was the fact that it moved. He scurried toward it quickly, just in time for an emerald green face to emerge. David gaped, and frankly so did Stitch. The face brought its body out the rest of the way.  
  
"Dat definitely isn't a dog." David laughed in bewilderment. Stitch timidly held up his hand and waved. It waved back. What it was, was this: an alien. Just like Stitch, it had Long ears (though not as long as Stitch's), four arms, and stripes down it's back. But the only thing it was missing was the row of poisonous spines down it's back, and instead of blue it was a beautiful emerald.  
  
"M-my name's Stitch." He continued to stare at it oddly.  
  
"I'm Peka."  
  
"It's a girl." David muttered, still a bit confused. Peka looked up at him.  
  
"Are you a girl?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't think so." She turned back to Stitch. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Do you-" he started to say something quite brave, but David interrupted.  
  
"We should be getting back Stitch, Lilo will want to see you again."  
  
"Okay." he turned again to Peka. "Do you want to come?"  
  
A/N Ah, the unexpected Experiment shows up, with a credible story too. More soon! 


	3. Peka's Story...

A/N yay! I've been getting lots of reviews! (Okay, 5 last time I checked. That's a lot for me!) I \'m just sitting around watching Batman and Robin cause there's no other good movies on *sigh*.Peka tells her story now, it may seem confusing now, so I might redo it n the future. Hope it's enjoyed!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So why don't you know Stitch?" David asked. He, Nani, Lilo, and Stitch were all gathered around Peka in Lilo's room (luckily they had kept the nurses out).  
  
"I already told you, David! I wasn't made to be of a destructive nature. I'm not indestructible or bulletproof or anything like that. I was the only experiment back then to actually live. You could say that I was the Professor's first success." Peka thought for a moment. "That doesn't explain much, does it? I guess the professor didn't want a fight breaking out since I couldn't defend myself very well, so I was never allowed near the other experiments."  
  
"Weren't you lonely?" Lilo asked, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Yes, I was very lonely. But the professor would spend time with me sometimes.when he wasn't working, that is." She fell silent as she thought. Stitch sat down next to her and leaned close. His eyes twinkling curiously.  
  
"How did you get here?" he asked.  
  
"The Professor once told me of a ship he had hidden, in case they came after him. After he was taken, I left. I knew that they would return to search for the others.if there were any others. I managed to find the ship he told me about and immediately set off the hyperdrive. It wasn't until afterward that I realized the ship already had coordinates set for a destination. But, that's what I don't understand."  
  
"That's so awful! But, where have you been all this time?" Lilo was sniffling; she found all this extremely touching.  
  
"Oh, that.I-I have been on my own ever since I arrived."  
  
"But what about-"  
  
"The old human? She found me yesterday. I think her chest was hurting her or something, so she came here and brought me. Would you believe she thinks I'm a cat?"  
  
"The nurses think I'm a dog." Stitch commented. His eyes went wide and he looked to Nani. "Can she stay with us?" Lilo, David, and Peka stared at her.  
  
"What, do I gotta always decide these things? It's up to her really." All heads swiveled to Peka. "Well?" Lilo asked hopefully. "Will you stay?"  
  
Peka looked at them, abit hesitant. She turned away towards the window sadly. "I haven't anywhere else to go.except for with the old one. There's no way I'm spending the rest of my days pretending to be a cat!"  
  
A/N was that good? I hope it wasn't confusing, cause I didn't think it was but then again I'm the one that wrote it.reviews? Flames? Either one is good! 


	4. Ukulele Lessons

A/N I promise that this story will start to pick up soon, I'm still working on ideas for later.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Stitch held Peka's hand as the approached the boat. Lilo had finally been allowed to go home and it would only be a few hours. David nudged Nani and cocked his head towards the two aliens.  
  
"Definitely unexpected." She muttered picking up her bag. That was exactly how Stitch felt. There was something about this unknown experiment that affected him. He wasn't sure quite what though. He thought that he had known all the other experiments, yet here was one that was nothing like any of them. She was gentle, kind, and she seemed to like him too. They soon found themselves a spot near the bow of the small ship, overlooking the water and Kauai in the distance. Stitch spoke in the language of Turo to try and explain his large family to her.  
  
"There's me, Lilo, Nani, David I think, Cobra, Pleakley, and Jumba."  
  
"The Professor? You mean.he's not on Turo anymore?"  
  
"Nope. He and Pleakley were sent to catch me when I came here, and we all ended up staying."  
  
"Do you all live together?"  
  
"Yeah, except for David and Cobra. They have their own houses."  
  
"Oh." Peka leaned forward and poked her head through the railing. She watched the water rushing by before lifting her head to the tiny island, which grew larger every moment. "Stitch?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why did you stay with these humans?" the question startled Stitch. He turned and she did likewise curiously. Nani was a little way off. Lilo, cradling Scrump, stood next to her. Lilo laughed gleefully, her ebony hair blowing wildly in the wind.  
  
"You see that? That's why. Lilo risked so much for me, gave me so much. She loves me, and before her no one would even consider it. Why do you want to know that?" he gave her a searching look, but she turned away quickly.  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"Peka?"  
  
"Just let it go." They fell into an uncomfortable silence. They were nearly there now.  
  
"Um." Stitch thought for something to break the silence. His ears perked up as it came to him. "Peka, do you play any instruments?"  
  
"Instruments? No, I've never really tried."  
  
"Be right back!" he jumped up and ran to Lilo and Nani. He returned a few minutes later, grinning like he thought himself a genius. Proudly, he presented his ukulele. Pushing it into her arms he place her claws on the strings.  
  
"What on Turo is this?"  
  
"It's my ukulele. Try it!"  
  
Peka timidly stroked it a bit, Stitch occasionally playing some Elvis tunes for her. By the time the docked, he had decided he and Lilo could use another partner-in-crime.  
  
A/N ee, that was a lame ending! Well, now that they're back home some action'll come in, surely. Thanks to all of my lovely reviewing friends! You're my new role models! By the way! I'm trying to get Lilo & Stitch their own category! Email the site if you've written a fic about them! If you don't know the address, it's newcategory@fanfiction.net ! Bye now! 


	5. A Talk With Nani

A/N well, school's started again, and band is once more dominating my life.I probably won't be on much except for weekends. Anyway, this chapter is slightly, ugh.cute towards the end. But not too much. I realise that in the movie Stitch kind of uses broken English, but I like him like this better.  
  
"It's really you!" Peka cried. She looked up at the scientist towering over her, all four eyes sparkling.  
  
"314!" she leapt into Jumba's arms and settled on his shoulder, wrapping all four arms about the alien's neck. "Vhere have you been all this time?"  
  
"Around." Their reunion was interrupted by a cough from behind them. Jumba chuckled.  
  
"I forgot.314, this is my friend Pleakley. He vas sent vith me vhen I came to catch Stitch." Peka dropped softly to the floor and shook his hand solemnly.  
  
"Watch out for those mosquitoes. They can be troublesome." Pleakley (the oh-so-talkative one) looked from Peka's perfectly straight face to Jumba, who was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Vhat!? I didn't teach her that!" he cried defensively (when he could breathe that is).  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe it! The Professor hasn't changed at all!" Peka squealed after they had eventually left. Lilo and Stitch both looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stitch asked. "He's nothing like he used to be!"  
  
"Nothing like he was to you, you mean. He was always nice to me."  
  
"Oh." Was all he could say. Lilo watched them silently (also the oh-so- talkative one). They fell into a lengthy silence, or Stitch did at least. Lilo and Peka started talking about Cobra (he was a bit of a confusing person). Stitch had a lot of things he wanted to ask Peka. Why she sometimes seemed wary of humans, were there any of the other experiments left on Turo, those sort of things. He had never really met any, except for one. 625.he hadn't liked him much. Mainly because he had insulted him right off. After he had managed to separate the two, Jumba had warned him that this was the way 625 acted, so he'd better get used to it.  
  
"David! Are you eating with us?" Stitch snapped out of his thoughts to see David standing with a very flustered Nani. She scowled as the trio approached.  
  
"Lilo, Stitch, how many times do I have to tell you two? Tell me before you leave! For all I knew you fell off the hammock and broke your neck!" she stormed into the house. David grinned sheepishly at them.  
  
"We got pizza. Dere's six or seven, so dere should be enough for us all." (ahhh.mushroom and pepperoni.*drool* I gotta stop these comments. Bye now!). Peka followed him inside, but Stitch held Lilo back.  
  
"Lilo, I want to talk to Nani."  
  
"So? Go ahead."  
  
"Um, could you keep Peka away? Take her to the beach or something?" Lilo stared at him blankly. "You know.so she doesn't hear." He hissed desperately.  
  
"Ooh." she nodded, smiling even though she didn't know quite what was going on.  
  
***  
  
Stitch wrung his hands nervously in the dark kitchen. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, but he was. Right now, Nani was with David in the living room. Any moment she'd be back to clean up the kitchen- Stitch whirled around as the lights suddenly clicked on.  
  
"Stitch? Why didn't you go to the beach? I thought it was one of your favorite places."  
  
"Nani.I want to ask you something."  
  
"Anything." Slightly worried, she settled next to him at the table. Stitch stood in his chair and pointed to his chest, poking his finger into the soft blue fur.  
  
"I have something inside me. I don't understand it."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you sick?"  
  
"No, it's a feeling. But it's one I've never had before."  
  
"When do you get it?"  
  
"Ever since we were at the hospital. I think it comes from Peka." Nani smiled, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh.I understand. Do you like being with Peka?"  
  
"Yes. Why, Nani?"  
  
"I know what your problem is."  
  
"What? Tell me!"  
  
"You're in love." Stitch's ears flattened against his head.  
  
"No, really." He scowled.  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Nani, I know what that feels like. I love Lilo."  
  
"There are more than one kind of love!" Nani scowled back. (My mother just can't seem to realize this). "Like love for family, your friends, and some others too."  
  
"But what about my love?" Stitch interrupted eagerly.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if it really has a name. But when you have it for someone, you never want to them to leave you. You want to spend your whole life with them."  
  
"Like you and David?" they fell into an oddly long silence.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
A/N how was that? I really cut down on the fluffy stuff when copying it from my notebook. How it wasn't too awful cute (at least in a bad way)!! By the way.if I don't get at least two reviews (wow, such high standards!) then my dear friend, Mr. Bubbles will aid me in performing (*BWAHAHAHA*) "Oops I did it again" !!!!!!!!!!! (Weird mental image.Cobra Bubbles.and me.singing.NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!) 


	6. The Beginning of an Adventure

A/N I'm back and I'm workin' pretty hard on coming up with ideas for those of you who aren't in school yet (you suck.no, not really. You're my lovely reviewing friends.). I hope the story is liked and I am extremely proud of my 14 (count'em 14) reviews! Thank you! *hops up and down* just for that I won't threaten you with any characters in this chapter!!  
  
(A/N by the way, we're skipping ahead a few weeks or so)  
  
Chapter 6(?)  
  
Stitch held his breath as he crept forward stealthily. His focus of attention so unsuspecting, so vulnerable, so.adorable. "Gotcha!!" he growled as he landed on top of Peka and Lilo's exposed backs.  
  
"Stitch! We're watching something!" Nani groaned from the couch. He reluctantly settled down next to them. Leaning against Peka's shoulder he fidgeted uneasily (he had had a bit too much coffee).  
  
"Hey! Let's do something!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww.why?" he whined.  
  
"Because it's 10:30 at night, that's why!" Nani snapped, unlike him, she was very tired (Stitch had gotten all the coffee before she even realized that it had been made). "Alright, I gotta work tomorrow. Time for bed everyone." Nobody moved. She got up and turned off the television.  
  
"Hey!" whined three voices.  
  
"Now." They reluctantly obeyed her and were soon climbing into the bunk beds in Lilo's room (the pineapple crate now belonged to Scrump). Stitch curled up to Lilo in the bottom and Peka took the top.  
  
***  
  
Peka sat in the darkness watching the stars through the window. She liked Hawaii, she like Stitch's family, but she couldn't help wonder about the others.were they safe? Were they still on Turo? She wiped a tear from her cheek. Why was she crying? She didn't really miss Turo. Was it.the others? She hadn't really known many of them, just the ones Jumba had thought to be "weak"; not really that destructive.she wished a little that she had asked them to come with her. Stitch was wonderful to be with, but they were her friends too.  
  
As she sat thinking, the stars were suddenly blotted out.very close to her. "W-who's there?" she stammered.  
  
"Stitch." He sat down next to her. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"What are you talking about? Nothing scares me!" she giggled.  
  
Stitch, however, wasn't happy. "I heard you crying. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing." She turned away so she didn't have to look at him.  
  
"Peka, please tell me. There are a lot of things you won't tell me. But if it's hurting you, I want to know. I don't like it when you're sad." She turned back to him. She could barely see his blue fur through the dark, but she could tell his expression was one of sorrow. Stitch leaned close and wrapped his arms around her. Peka purred into his fur, letting his warmth envelop her.  
  
"Stitch, do you remember any of the other experiments?"  
  
"Just one. 625.I don't think we got along well, though."  
  
"He didn't get along with anyone, hardly." Peka murmured. "I've been thinking about them a lot lately. I wish that I hadn't left them on Turo.they would have been so happy here." she buried her face in his soft shoulder. "I wish we could all be together. Just like before."  
  
"Peka." Stitch let go of her to look her in the eye. "What if we went back to Turo?"  
  
"Stitch, are you insane! We'd never get back! And even if we did, what are the chance we'd be able to leave again?"  
  
"Well.Jumba's very smart. After all, he did make us. Maybe he could build us a ship?"  
  
"Do you think he really would?"  
  
"Maybe. I'm sure he'd like to see some of the others, since it's been so long." They curled up together on the bed.  
  
"Can we go see him tomorrow?" Stitch slipped his arms around her happily.  
  
"Of course."  
  
A/N well? The plot is finally starting to get good. I thought the story would need some action and this is what I came up with! And since I've listened to nothing but "He Mele No Lilo" ("A Song For Lilo") the whole time I've been writing this (and I suck at typing) I think I'll go look for one of those Hawaiian translators now. By the way.I heard that Disney Adventures had a comic strip featuring Experiment 625. If anyone knows where on the web I could find it or anything, please let me know cause I've been looking for it! Live long and prosper/May the Force be with you 


	7. Convincing Jumba

A/N a friend called me just as I was finishing the last chapter (*cough WillowVilia cough*) so I'm writing this one! Hope it's good-ful!  
  
"Jumba! JUMBA!" Stitch, Peka, and Lilo stood outside the door listening to Pleakley shout "JUMBA, GET THE DOOR! I'M BUSY!" there was a thunderous sound of footsteps before the massive alien appeared in front of them.  
  
"Hello! Vhat brings you here, my little trio of criminals?" he ushered them inside and into the kitchen. "You vant sandwich? I made it myself. Peanut butter and pickle!"  
  
"Um.no thanks." Lilo pushed it away. Stitch and Peka accepted it, but didn't get past their first bite.  
  
"Jumba, we have something to ask. A really big favor, but you can't tell Nani!"  
  
"Vhy?"  
  
"Because she'll never let us do this!" Peka looked up at Jumba's massive face.  
  
"Ah, I see. And vhat exactly is it that you need?"  
  
"A ship." There was an extremely long silence.  
  
"A-a.vhat?"  
  
"A ship." Stitch was close to begging. If it would cheer up Peka, he'd do nearly anything. "We're going to Turo to find the other Experiments." Jumba stared at them, a bit of a nostalgic look in his eyes. However it quickly vanished.  
  
"No. I vould never go behind Nani's back and send you off planet. Besides.I have nothing to build it from." He went back to his food as if that settled the matter. Peka pushed his sandwich away.  
  
"I have a ship. But it'll need fuel and maybe some work."  
  
"Vhere you get ship, little one?" Jumba gaped at her confused.  
  
"Actually, it's yours. You told me to use it if the Federation ever found you out."  
  
"Hm.ah, yes! That's why you're here!"  
  
"Not why, how. But Jumba, would you please help us?" Jumba looked to them, they looked to Jumba.  
  
"Ach! The cuteness is too much! (A/N too much of "Wakko's Wish") Alright, alright. I'll help you. But one question." Peka and Stitch weren't really listening; they were jumping up and down excitedly. Jumba turned to Lilo instead. "Are you also going, Lilo?"  
  
"Of course I am! They're my friends, I can't let them go alone." She set her hands on her hips much like Nani would do, as if that were the most obvious answer in the world.  
  
"Okay." Jumba cringed inwardly at the tongue-lashing he was going to get from Pleakley. 'Ah vell.I'll just sit on him.'  
  
A/N how was that? Not that eventful, but I couldn't really decide on how to end it. This seemed like a good spot. As promised, I'm not going to threaten you with any of the characters (Jumba: aww.please?) Reviews and flames are both welcome, so feel free. And look at it this way.if you send me a flame, you get to make fun of me (which is always fun!). by the way.thanks for the info on 625, Kawaii! I'm a member of Yahoo already as Peka_Pelekai and I'm in a L&S group, but not the one you mean, I think I'll go look for it. Bye now! 


	8. Leaving Earth

A/N I'm back again!! This chapter is a dedicated one (though whoever it is never signs his/her reviews). Whoever it is, they're birthday is today (I think) so this is to say "Happy Birthday!" (Don't even get me started singing in German).  
  
"Did you have much trouble finding it?" Peka and Stitch stood in Jumba's garage before a sleek, silver ship. Lilo and Pleakley just kind of stood in the corner and looked on curiously.  
  
"No, not really. Though it vas vell hidden." Jumba admired his own work from behind them. "Vill you two excuse me vhile I check a few things?" he disappeared inside, muttering to himself.  
  
"Jumba? What are we going to do about fuel?" Stitch asked.  
  
"I've already taken care of it!" Jumba grinned proudly. "Come in, come in! I've made it bigger, in case there's anyone to bring back! And a seat for Lilo too."  
  
"No!" everyone stared at Stitch, who looked a little upset. "No one knows we're going! It could be dangerous, and Nani would be so mad if she found out!"  
  
"Stitch, I'm not letting you go without me. You're my best friend and if you get into trouble, then I will too."  
  
"He's been too much of an influence on her." Pleakley groaned.  
  
"Shut up." Peka snapped. "Lilo's got a point. If I were her, I'd refuse to be left behind too." Jumba sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay, but I vill not answer Nani."  
  
***  
  
"Let's take some of this!"  
  
"Okay, just don't let Jumba make the sandwiches."  
  
"Can we take this old pizza?"  
  
"Ew, it's moldy!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Stitch, you'll eat anything." Lilo, Peka and Stitch dumped their selected food in a duffel bag. "Will this be enough?"  
  
"Yes, it vill be plenty! Hurry, before ve run out of time!" Jumba ushered them from the kitchen toward the ship. "Now listen, once you're through the atmosphere, you should engage the hyper-drive right away. I've already set it for you. You may run into trouble on the way out, but just don't let the others get caught! Be careful."  
  
"Say bye to Nani and David for me!" Lilo called to Pleakley. In a flash, they were all in their seats.  
  
"Wait a minute.why are we leaving in the middle of the day?" Peka asked as the engines began to hum.  
  
"Whenever we leave, someone will see us. Just be prepared for a lecture from Cobra when we get back." Lilo strapped herself in as the engines roared. They could see Jumba and Pleakley heading for cover from their liftoff.  
  
For the next few minutes, Lilo was in panic. Surfing used to be scary when she was little, but that was nothing compared to this! She could barely see Stitch and Peka in front of her through her narrowed eyes. She felt like she was going to fall through the seat down to the ground at any moment. But before she knew it, she no longer felt it.it felt like they had stopped.  
  
"Engaging artificial gravity." she heard Peka say. A moment later, she felt Stitch pull her gently out of the seat and to the floor. She felt a little confused, but otherwise fine. Stitch rubbed his chin, looking at the control screen.  
  
"Turo's just a little over two sectors away.I'd say an hour per sector. We might as well get to it. Better sit down at first, or it'll throw you back." Lilo and Peka obeyed as Stitch fiddled with something for a minute, then scrambled into his seat.  
  
"Hyper-drive activated." A computerized voice recited.  
  
"Woohoo! To Turo!" Peka nearly cackled as they felt a hard jerk. The stars streaked past them for a second, then dissolved into solid black.  
  
"That's hyper-space?" Lilo gaped.  
  
A/N YEEEHAA!!! Erm.sorry. My Kentuckian side was trying to get out again. Reaching Turo soon! Maybe tomorrow, though band is now taking over my life.I had hoped to get them to Turo, but it'll have to wait till next chapter. 


	9. Mission To Turo

A/N Ack! I haven't updated since Tuesday!! I feel so violated.I'm blasting my soundtrack in memory of the King. And to think.it was 25 years ago today that we lost him. August 16th always causes me to lay around listening to music.  
  
They had been in hyper-space for at least two hours, and they were all getting very fidgety. Finally they were jerked forward (or in Stitch's case, thrown forward, he had forgotten to strap himself in) as they arrived. A large green-gray planet loomed in front of them.  
  
"Turo."  
  
"It's beautiful!" Lilo whispered in awe.  
  
"Yes, it is. I've never seen it before." Stitch gazed out the veiwscreen with the others.  
  
"But.weren't you made there?"  
  
"I was always in the lab. I never really got to see the outside.and if I had, I probably wouldn't have cared anyway. I probably would have blown it up."  
  
"No." Peka moved next to him and wrapped her arms around his furry middle. "I wouldn't have let you." He looked at her over his shoulder.  
  
"But, Peka.I would have hurt you too."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh, puh-lease! You're acting like the people Nani watch on TV!" Lilo rolled her eyes "Can we just go?"  
  
***  
  
"Hurry up!" Peka hissed.  
  
"Alright, alright, we're coming." Peka nearly screamed when she saw them. Both Lilo and Stitch were wearing matching black suits. They reminded her sharply of Cobra Bubbles.  
  
"Where on Turo did you get those!?"  
  
"Jumba made them, I think. There's one for you too, Peka."  
  
"No. Take them off.now!" the duo's cheesy grins melted into disappointed pouts. 'They are way too much alike." Peka moaned silently to herself.  
  
Eventually they emerged once again from the inner part of the ship. Both held small plasma cannons (weak enough to stun in case of emergency) and an extra for Peka. She took it disdainfully and followed them out into the city.  
  
"Do you think anyone will know who we are?" Lilo asked as she gaped around her at the various beings going about their business.  
  
"No, not here. In the lab, maybe."  
  
"Oh, great! That's all we need. Shut up inside a very tall building, trying to save 625 and the others while being chased." Peka scowled up at the building (containing Jumba's immense laboratory) looming ominously in front of them. The upper floors seemed to Stitch rather dark and run down; though he couldn't imagine why.  
  
"That must be it up there, I remember looking out a high window."  
  
"One problem." Peka and Stitch turned to Lilo, who was watching the front entrance. "That place is really crowded. If someone recognizes us, like you said, that will cause some problems, don't you think?" they stared for a moment in frustrated silence. Finally, Stitch grinned.  
  
"We can't go in, guess there's only one way to go." he looked to the upper floor.  
  
"Oh no-"  
  
"Oh yes." Stitch noticed Lilo's frightened eyes. "I won't let you fall, Lilo." Reluctantly she followed him to the side of the building. Lilo climbed onto Stitch's back. Latching onto the concrete, he held her with his second set of arms. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He said again. Lilo buried her face in the soft blue fur at the back of his neck. Then, with Peka by his side, Stitch began the long climb to the lab.  
  
A/N okay, I know it's not the 16th anymore, but I kind of got delayed in finishing this chapter. It was written while I was in my journalism class and the only two my friends I have in there went of for an hour to interview somebody. I hate when they do that, but I get a break from insane cackling to write. Hope this was good and I'll have another up, hopefully momentarily. 


	10. Experiment 625

A/N WHEE!!!!! I haven't written this much in at least two weeks! I feel happy.(Boromir as he goes over the Falls of Rauros: "I'm not quite dead yet.I'm getting better.I think I could w-" bye bye). Well, any way! Thanks to my reviewing people! I love you all so much cause if it weren't for you then I'd probably get discouraged and go into a creative slump! *gasp* NOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
"Oh well, another day, another sandwich." Experiment 625 hummed absently as he dumped the strangely colored contents of his jar onto several slices of bread. "This is great, all for me.things are so much better since the others left." But he wasn't convinced, so he hid it by stuffing a whole sandwich into his mouth. "Mmm? Oo air?" he gasped, nearly choking. He heard the crash of the door being tossed aside and three shadows could be seen silhouetted in the doorway. His jar smashed to the floor as he backed away, groping for a means of defense...a butter-knife.  
  
".625?" the smallest figure questioned. 625's ears flattened against the back of his head, his aquamarine fur standing on end.  
  
"Who wants to know?" he stuttered and brandished the butter-knife in front of him, trying to seem tough.it didn't work. It had been quite awhile since he had wanted to impress anybody.  
  
The three figures stepped into the light.  
  
625 gasped, but stopped short. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" he narrowed his eyes at them.  
  
"That's Stitch, um.626. And I'm Peka, formerly 314."  
  
"Okay then." he looked back and forth between them, "Please don't hurt me."  
  
"We're not here to hurt anybody!" Lilo finally piped up from behind Stitch. 625 smirked at her.  
  
"What kind of a freak accident are you?" he grinned.  
  
"I'm not an accident, I'm a girl!" Lilo snapped indignantly.  
  
"She's a human. Don't talk to her like that.ever." Stitch snarled.  
  
"I didn't mean anything. What's your name?" he asked, trying to ignore Stitch's dirty looks.  
  
"Lilo."  
  
"Right then." 625 turned to Peka. "I remember him, but you weren't around us much, were you? You are one of the Doc's experiments, right?"  
  
"Jumba kept me away." Peka muttered. She hadn't liked being alone, but after her the experiments became more and more dangerous. He had said it was for her protection, but she had hated it.  
  
"Huh?" 625 cocked his head at her curiously. "But, why would he do that?"  
  
"He didn't want me to get hurt." Peka growled. She didn't like where this conversation was heading.  
  
"You don't believe fat, do oo?" 625 stuffed another sandwich into his mouth in mid-sentence.  
  
"He wouldn't lie to me, he made me!" Peka said icily, clearly ending the conversation. Stitch shrugged and got to the point.  
  
"Are there any others?"  
  
"Other what? Scientists?"  
  
"Experiments!" Stitch was nearly to the point of pulling his ears out. It looked like it was going to be a long ride home.  
  
"Oh.they were all taken. Back when the Doc left. I don't know what happened to them." His voice trembled a little, but he quickly hid it with another sandwich.  
  
Lilo felt sorry for him. After all, she knew what it was like, being alone with nothing to do but construct the ultimate sandwich. "How did you get to stay?" she asked. 625 gestured to the ceiling, where a small ventilation shaft was visible.  
  
"The others wouldn't hide with me. Thought that if they were caught, then they might be able to find Doc Jookiba again. I'm just glad that they didn't give away my hiding place." 625 slumped to the floor and brought forth yet another sandwich (where they're all coming from, I don't know). "It's too bad. I hope they didn't get killed or anything." He sighed and turned to Stitch. "They were a little friendlier than you." They felled into a long silence. Eventually, 625 seemed to notice them again. "Why are you here, anyway?"  
  
"We came here looking for the other experiments so we could take them back to Earth with us." Peka explained.  
  
"Earth? What's that, some kind of nasty pit of despair?"  
  
"It's a planet! And a beautiful one, too." Stitch said, somewhat impatiently. He wanted to leave, being in the lab again brought back painful memories. Memories of the way he used to be.  
  
"So you came all this way.but found only me. That must be pretty disappointing." 625 gazed up at the vent he had hidden in. "Know what?" his ears perked up a little. "I'm coming with you. Anything's better than living alone in a lab built for somebody nearly six times your size. But to get out we'll have to go through the downstairs. Let me get a weapon and stuff." 625 disappeared through another doorway, talking quickly. "You have no idea how dull this place gets.then again, this "Earth" place might be dull too. Oh well, guess it never hurts to try. Now where did I put that plasma cannon that I used to blow open the fridge? Aha!" he popped up next to them with a knapsack and Jumba sized plasma cannon. He grinned with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Let's haul butt!"  
  
A/N yay! 625! He's so cool, and he wasn't extremely obnoxious or anything. That's good, cause I don't want him to seem annoying. Please review and also flame if you like! I'm happy with either one! 


	11. Failed Escape

A/N I'm getting a late start today (due to band, of course) and it is precisely 7:15-ish. Hope you people are glad that I'm working so hard because I suck at typing!!!! (My section leader says that I'm manlier than the rest of the Bass line.I'm also the only girl.) also, if anyone has any suggestion for names for 625 in later chapters, I'd really appreciate them!  
  
Lilo pinched her nose shut to keep from sneezing as she followed the three aliens to the broken down lift doors. Still trying to defeat the dust, she pushed the down button.  
  
"Tell me again, exactly why we're taking the elevator?" Stitch grumbled.  
  
"This way we can get onto the ceiling with less chance of being seen." 625 said, matter-of-factly. Stitch still scowling, they stepped into the open doorway.  
  
"Suit yourself.ugh." Peka groaned. The lift descended at a sickening speed. If they hadn't known better, they would have panicked. "How long will this take? I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Not long, these things are fast. You are such a wimp!" 625 laughed; though secretly he was almost wishing he hadn't eaten that sixth sandwich.almost. "Alright, guys! On the ceiling!" they complied. Pulling Lilo up after them. The doors slid open and they were out, scrambling up the wall as quickly as they could. The ceiling was about twenty feet high. This was the main thought in Lilo's mind as she clung to Stitch's fur. 'Oh well.' She thought. 'It's not as bad as the outside.'  
  
Suddenly there was a blast of painful heat right in front of Stitch's nose. Lilo clung to Stitch's back as another one hit, kocking Peka to the floor.  
  
"No!" Lilo reached for her, their fingertips barely missing each other before she tumbled to the floor below. Another shot came, knocking Lilo into the air.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think they are?" Lilo and Peka stared at each other through the thick glass. They were in some kind of laboratory. Two aliens (a short, froggish one and a large, stocky one) were peering in at them.  
  
"I don't know, Quek." The small one shrugged. "Maybe it's just a deformed.thing."  
  
Quek rolled his eyes. "Really? I couldn't tell at all! What happened to the others?"  
  
"They disappeared before we could stun them."  
  
"Pish, watch them. I'll go activate the security." Quek disappeared out of the room. Pish stared at them curiously. Reaching out, he slowly opened the door to Peka's cage. She launched herself out of the cage and onto his arm.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Pish flailed about, knocking into things and breaking equipment. Peka dropped to the floor and bolted straight to Lilo's cage, desperately trying to open the lock. Quek appeared out of nowhere and yanked her away by the ears. Peka cried out in both surprise and pain.  
  
"Oh, you don't like that?" Quek sneered. "You'll like this even less!" he hurled her into her cage, causing her to hit the back wall with a thud that made Lilo go wild, trying to break the walls of her cage. Leaving a deep dent behind, Peka slumped to the floor.her emerald fur tainted crimson. (A/N she's not indestructible, remember?)  
  
***  
  
"This way!" 625 hissed as he climbed through the ventilation system, Stitch inching along behind him.  
  
"Do you think that they're alright?" he asked, mostly to break the silence.he already knew the answer. 625's plasma cannon scraped against the metal as he turned his black eyes on Stitch.  
  
"I'm sure that they're alive. I hope we can get to them in time, they may be under tight security with us still running around and causing building wide mayhem." He resumed climbing, holding back his other comments. Stitch seemed really upset, and he didn't blame him for it.  
  
***  
  
Lilo fiddled with the door to her cage, listening for sounds in the darkness of the lab. After what seemed like an eternity, her door swung open with a creak. In a flash, she had flung open Peka's door as well. Rushing to her friend's side, Lilo's eyes flooded with silent tears. Peka lay curled up in the corner, the fur of her ears matted with blood. It wasn't much blood, but enough to tell she was injured.  
  
"Peka?" she opened an eye wearily.  
  
"Lilo? What happened?" she murmured.  
  
"You tried to escape, but the big one threw you against the wall when you tried to let me out." Peka glanced at the dent and moaned.  
  
"Was that me? I thought it was a ship or something."  
  
"Yeah, it was you." Peka stood on her feet.  
  
"We have to get out of here, Lilo." She wobbled and fell into Lilo's arms. "Okay, so we're not going anywhere just yet." They sat together in the darkness for a moment in silence. Lilo tried to hug Peka, but she winced in pain, so Peka hugged her.  
  
"Peka?" Lilo whispered.  
  
"Yes, Lilo?"  
  
"Thanks for not leaving me behind."  
  
A/N aw.now wasn't that sweet? Sorry about the cliffhanger, folks! It is now 7:52 and I have to take a shower and eat dinner, do homework, that kind of stuff. Next update will probably be Friday! Bye now! Oh! And.REVIEW!!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!! 


	12. Quek Is Defeated...Or Is He?

A/N I'm back! And sooner than I thought! Hope the last chapter wasn't disappointing to y'all! This one's a little more action.ish.yeah. But it's still good (agh! I need to watch the movie in my head again.).  
  
"Are you sure this is the right one?" Stitch asked.  
  
"Of course! I've explored the whole building at least six times over!" 625 hissed. Through the slits in the vent, they could see numerous cabinets, counters, and such. Directly across the room were two glass cages, but it was too dark to tell what (or who) was inside. 625 and Stitch had just finished unscrewing the screws holding on the screen when the small room flooded with light. They shrank into the shadows as hurried footsteps passed them.  
  
"How did they get out!?"  
  
"I don't know, it must have picked the lock!" through the slits, Stitch see the two scientists approaching the cage. Inside was Lilo, clutching Peka as if her life depended on it. Something was definitely wrong. Quek swore as he tried to separate the two. "The boss said to keep the odd one," he grunted. "The green one is to be destroyed."  
  
"Y-you mean.we can't!" Pish protested.  
  
"If you don't like following orders or killing things, you shouldn't be working here!" Quek snapped back. He eventually freed Peka from Lilo's grasp and kicked her back into the cage. 625 gaped at it, holding Stitch back.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"No! They may kill her!"  
  
"They're going to kill her anyway!" Stitch growled.  
  
"Oh.okay." 625 let go and Stitch shot out of the vent, latching onto Quek's head and grasping at Peka desperately. 625 shrugged and ran to the cage where Lilo was still held. "Are you alright?" he gasped.  
  
"Yeah, but Peka's hurt!"  
  
"No, really?"  
  
"We've got to get her away from those two! Or at least distract that guy so Stitch can get away with her!"  
  
"Okay, go for the arm, I'll take the leg!" they crossed the room to join the battle. 625 viciously sunk his teeth into Quek's leg. Quek (now with Lilo and Peka on one arm and Stitch on the other) swung at him, while Lilo tried to pry his fingers from her throat. 625 sunk his teeth deeper in Quek's leg, gagging as the hot blood flowed into his mouth. With a last glance at the others, he rolled away to be violently sick without being thrown around. Quek decided to try slamming Stitch up against the wall.  
  
"Watch - out - for - the - oth - er - one!" he squeaked between slams. 625 held it in just in time to dodge a blast from one of their forgotten plasma cannons. Stitch finally wrenched himself away from the wall and dropped to the floor. Grabbing Quek by the leg, he lifted him into the air above his head. For a moment the fighting stopped.  
  
"Now.put them down." Both he and 625 bared their sharp, yellow teeth at him. Lilo dropped to the floor, half-catching, half-breaking the fall of Peka. "Thank you." Stitch smiled innocently. Suppressing a giggle, he hurled Quek back on top of Pish, who panicked and started firing everywhere. 625 pulled Lilo towards the door.  
  
"We've gotta get out!"  
  
"But we can't just leave them!"  
  
"This is Stitch we're talking about, they'll be fine!"  
  
*** (A/N did I really need to do that? Oh well.)  
  
Stitch held Peka in his arms protectively, dodging the shots that were speeding past them. One grazed his shoulder as they came quicker now. 'Quek must've found another one." Stitch thought bitterly. He bent over Peka protectively, trying to block her from the shots. 'I guess this is it.'  
  
'Geez! What're you doing? Let's go!" Stitch's head snapped up to see 625 in front of him.  
  
"We're not leaving with out you!" Lilo shouted over his shoulder. 625 moved behind Stitch, allowing him to carry Peka easier. With Lilo leading the way, they fled to the elevator.  
  
***  
  
"Won't there be somebody downstairs?" Stitch asked wearily. He didn't exactly feel much like getting caught this time.  
  
"Nope! It's pretty dark outside. 625 and me saw it through the window!" Lilo smiled, she was awfully cheerful. She looked to Stitch as he leaned against the elevator wall, Peka still in his arms and her smile faded. "Stitch?"  
  
"The sooner we get home, the better."  
  
A/N weeeeeell.I'm gonna go wonder around my brain for a while.with my, uh.Elvis records that I found in the basement 


	13. Escape From Turo

A/N yay! Friday.the most blessed of all days.unfortunately starting next week I'll be at football games every weekend with band. And the week after that I'll also have competitions every Saturday. Poo.oh well, I cause that's what I get for liking music.  
  
"This way!" 625 hissed, leading the others past the lobby and down a narrow stair.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lilo asked, grabbing 625's shoulder's to keep from falling in the dim lighting.  
  
"They'll catch up with us before we're even halfway to where you guys left the ship, Pish and Quek, I mean. So we'll just burrow another one for the time being."  
  
"You mean steal!?" Lilo gasped, tumbling down a few steps and pushing 625 ahead of her.  
  
"No, Lilo, they keep your ship." 625 picked himself up and continued down the stairs. "It's kind of like trading, get it?" he stopped still as his ears perked straight up. "Don't you hear that?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah.Quek." Stitch growled.  
  
"I'd recognize that tub o' lard anywhere. We don't have much time, there!" 625 dashed to the nearest ship and easily tore the door open.  
  
"There they are!" Stitch nearly dropped Peka when she shouted. "I'm a fast healer." She replied to his surprised choking sounds.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, we can all cry and be happy when we're outta trouble! Let's go!" 625 was panicking now, Quek could clearly be seen approaching them, something a lot larger than a plasma cannon in his grasp. They scrambled on and Stitch started to examine the controls.  
  
"Careful." Lilo helped Peka to the corner out of the way. "Let's just stay here and let those two drive."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Peka sighed (she may be a fast healer, but she was still pretty sore).  
  
"Fuel?"  
  
"Not much, but it's enough."  
  
"Okay.any outside weaponry?"  
  
"Nope, nothin' I can see. If he tries anything, we'll have to handle it ourselves."  
  
"Well, let's get out of here, then." Stitch shrugged, activating a small green button on the dash in front of him. The engines roared to life.then died out completely.  
  
***  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Nani shrieked, brandishing a spatula at Jumba (ah, yes the spatula.every fry cook's weapon of choice).  
  
"I tell you already! They are on Turo!" Jumba snapped back. (A/N by the way, y'all were right, Jumba is Russian not German. I spent a lot of time watching the preview at the end of my Atlantis tape).  
  
"BUT WHY!? AND WHAT'S TURO!?" Nani was near hysterics.Pleakley (having already gotten his tongue-lashing) was already way beyond hysterics. He had decided to stay a few feet away, curled in a fetal position.  
  
"Now, calm down." Jumba pushed Nani gently into a chair with a massive hand on her shoulder. "Turo.was our home. That is where my laboratory is.and my experiments, if any of them have survived this long."  
  
"Experiments?" Nani asked weakly.  
  
"What, you think Stitch and Peka were my only ones?"  
  
"So, why did they go to Turo?" Nani was recovering a little now; Pleakley wisely remained where he was.  
  
"Stitch would do anything for Peka.even go back there again. She felt guilty of leaving the other experiments behind, so they went to go get them." Nani sat for a moment, thinking of her conversation with Stitch in the kitchen, it seemed so long ago.  
  
"Lilo went too.are they gonna come back?"  
  
"I don't think they be long."  
  
***  
  
"Are you almost done?" Peka leaned heavily against the controls as she watched Stitch explore the wiring in a hole they had kicked in. "625 may need some help out there. He'll never admit it though." She lost her balance and landed on Stitch's legs as the ship lurched violently. Stitch grinned at her.  
  
"You know, if it weren't for the fact that we're trying to get home and our lives are on the line, this would be strangely romantic.can you take over for me?"  
  
"Sure." She wriggled to trade places with him as the ship rocked again, this time dislodging Lilo from her perch far from the door and sending her skidding into the pair. Stitch disentangled himself and left the girls on their own.  
  
"What are you doing here?" 625 grunted, dodging a blast from Quek's erm.blaster (so what if I can't think of a better name!).  
  
"What am I doing? I'm helping you save the ship!"  
  
"I have everything under control!"  
  
"Oh yeah, real control." Stitch let loose with his plasma cannon, barely missing the stocky alien unloading his arsenal at them. "This is going nowhere!"  
  
"Do you have a better idea?"  
  
"We can't get past with that blaster blocking the way!" Stitch tossed his plasma cannon to 625 and curled himself into a ball. Ignoring the pain as the blaster shots bore down on him, Stitch made his way towards Quek. That is, until 625grabbed his tail and pulled him back. "What are you doing?" but it wasn't 625, it was Lilo. "What are you doing out here!?" he began pushing her back the other way, careful to keep himself between her and Quek.  
  
"Peka! She said the ship has shields!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shields! She said the ship has shields!" 625 was waiting at the doorway for them.  
  
"We've gotta go! We have got to go!" he shouted frantically, pulling Lilo inside behind him. Stitch moved to the controls once again as the ship vibrated strongly. The engines roared to life, and this time they stayed there. With no regard to Quek Stitch immediately kicked it into high gear. 625 was thrown back into one of the seats as they tore out of the nicely hidden hanger and into the night sky of Turo. Within moments, Stitch was powering up the hyper-drive.  
  
"This is it!" he laughed. "We're going home!" the jerk of the hyper-drive engines was met with cheers.which quickly died away as they sat waiting. Lilo was the only one to think of anything to do. She looked to 625 (who had unpacked his backpack of its sandwich materials and was eating ravenously).  
  
"We need to pass the time." He glanced at her unconcerned. "And we're going to do it by deciding on your new name." *Bwahahaha!* (A/N by the way, that was Lilo doing the Plankton laugh, not me)  
  
A/N okay, y'all! The time has now come for the naming of Experiment 625. All suggestions will be met with much rejoicing by me and my talking Stitch cause he's so cute and this stories kinda about him. Reviews? Suggestions? Flames? All are welcome! By the way, NEWS FLASH!!! The VHS/DVD of L & S is due out around Dec. 3!!! The collector's edition is due out in early 2003! No doubt, I will be getting both! 


	14. Tainted Past

A/N Aloha! I'm back to plague you all with my Evil-ness once again!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!! Seriously, though, thanks to Kawaii Spinel Queen of Evil, Marcie Gore, and Keysha (yay, Ruby!) for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are great! 625 still remains nameless. My only suggestions so far have been Famished (like it, but it's a bit long) and Emrrad (somehow that doesn't seem fitting). I guess 625 was just meant to be 625, though I doubt that Lilo would stand for him keeping his number for a name. Well, tomorrow's Monday and I have sectionals after school (whoo.we get to repair the drums and stuff.can you tell that I'm overjoyed? Yeah right.) so I may or may not get another chapter up by then, it may have to wait til Tuesday. And one more thing.I've been looking around for that one book I've heard about "Lilo & Stitch: Collected Stories From the Film's Creator's". If anyone knows a website to order it from or anything, let me know okay? Thank'ee!  
  
"Famished?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Emrrad?"  
  
"Jeez! Do I look like an Emrrad to you!?" 625 finished off yet another sandwich. He had emptied enough jars to make even the world's fattest man jealous.  
  
"Well, I can't think of anything else!" Lilo threw her arms into the air in a fit of frustration. They had only been in hyper-space for an hour and a half and already they were at each others throat (Stitch, Lilo, and 625 that is). Peka sat in the pilot's chair and watched the decision-making; Stitch was scowling next to her.  
  
"We risked our lives for this." he growled.  
  
"Stitch, you'll just have to get used to him."  
  
"Peka! Didn't you hear what he said to me! H-he." Stitch's lip trembled (no, he's NOT being a baby! He's just sensitive. Besides, 625 can be pretty mean when he wants to.).  
  
"Yes, I heard it. Don't let it bother you. You fit in just fine." She nuzzled his neck, trying to cheer him up. Stitch sighed and wrapped his arm around her, ignoring the sounds of a fresh argument from behind them. "It'll blow over. Once we get home they'll get along.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Stitch?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You remember how when I met you and David and all that I wouldn't tell you where I had been living?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Why?"  
  
"I was living with a family, when I first came to Earth. There was a girl named Liana, older than Lilo but younger than Nani. She took me in, kept me safe. Kind of like Lilo did with you." Peka wriggled closer, burying her face in his soft blue fur. "She liked to climb. I don't mean trees, I mean hills and stuff. There are a lot of them near Honolulu." Lilo and 625 stopped fighting as Peka spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. She took no notice, but lifted her eyes to Stitch. "One day she took me with her, on one of the really big ones. Things were going well and she seemed so happy. We were connected by a rope, it was a little one but it was strong. When we were about halfway up, a rock came out from under me. I-I panicked." Peka's voice cracked as she told her story. Tears welled up in her eyes as Stitch held her closer. "I reached up to hold on to the rope, but it snapped. I grabbed it again and pulled.but I pulled too hard. She lost her hold and fell, I couldn't hold on to the rope.s-she fell.all that way.went I got to the bottom, her family was already there. They kicked at me and said that it was my fault that I made Liana fall.but I didn't. I didn't!" Peka burst into violent sobs. Lilo and 625 stared at each other, their fight forgotten.  
  
""Peka." Stitch held her as if he could love the pain away. She sobbed into his fur, whimpering a little. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"B-but."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You didn't make her fall, it was all an accident." He paused for a moment, then kissed her gently on the cheek, wetting his lips with her salty tears. She stared at him, a bit surprised.  
  
"Sorry, lovebirds, but we're coming out of hyper-space." 625 sniffed, scowling slightly at his unusual show of emotion.  
  
***  
  
"Don't worry, Nani.I'm sure that they'll come back safe." David awkwardly sat with Nani at the kitchen table. Nani's head was covered by her arms, she was way beyond the screaming stage (unless Jumba was in sight) and was now only moping about the house. Pleakley was still staying away from her and had taken shelter in the living room with Cobra.  
  
Nani muttered something inaudible. David just shrugged and finished off his coffee. Why was Lilo doing this? Surely Stitch would have known better at least. He joined her in slouching miserably. He was considering another helping of caffeine when they were interrupted by a tremendous crash from outside.  
  
"What was that!?" they both sprinted outside, followed by the others. The stolen ship lay outside, the front totaled. Stitch, Peka, Lilo, and 625 were climbing from the wreckage.  
  
"Perfect landing!" 625 beamed.  
  
"You're not driving from now on." Lilo scowled.  
  
"If you guys wouldn't have interfered then maybe it would have been even better!" he snarled.  
  
"Lilo!" Nani ran forward just in time to prevent another fight. Scooping Lilo into her arms she turned to Stitch and peka. "Why did you do that to me!? I've been so worried." she beamed joyously for a moment or two before her eyes glinted dangerously. Setting Lilo down, she looked at all four adventurers.  
  
"NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! WHAT PART OF 'NEVER LEAVE THE PLANET WITHOUT TELLNG ME FIRST' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED FOR ALL I KNEW! GGGRRRRR!!!!!" Nani screeched before stomping into the house to find a pillow. Jumba took the opportunity to rush outside to avoid her. When he saw them he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"625?"  
  
"Hey, Doc! Been awhile!"  
  
"You go all the way to Turo and he is all you find? I am so sorry." Jumba sighed with feigned disappointment.  
  
"Hey!" 625 whined.  
  
A/N I feel better now. I'm glad I finally got around to telling Peka's story! Sometimes I'm slow with that kind of stuff. Reviews, flames, and everything is always welcome! Bye now! 


	15. Talking To Angels

A/N ALOHA! I'm here with my Playing With Matches demo CD (that's the band my brother's in, and dey is cool! One of my fave bands)! Anyways, there's a reference to a deleted scene in this chapter and I'll explain it more in my endnote! But whether or not it will be on the special edition DVD I don't know!  
  
"What's eatin' you, kid?" 625 asked through a full mouth. Lilo was staring at him distantly, as if wandering through dreams long forgotten.  
  
"Is that a peanut butter sandwich?" 625 examined his sticky claws. He hadn't paid much attention to what he had put on the bread, it was too early.  
  
"My, you're observant this morning."  
  
"Pudge really liked peanut butter sandwiches."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Pudge the pufferfish. He used to control the weather patterns and every Thursday I'd take him a peanut butter sandwich. Once I took Stitch to meet him when he was still bad."  
  
"Oh, I see." 625 laid the sandwich down out of sight. "Sorry, Lilo."  
  
***  
  
"Ugh, Lilo was supposed to do this.I hate it when she forgets." Nani groaned as she wriggled around under Lilo's bed. It was the one place that neither Stitch nor Lilo would go near.  
  
"Nani, look." Peka squeezed out into the open air, clutching a small slip of paper. She quietly attempted to get the dust off of her ears as Nani read.  
  
I was alone  
  
With my sister that night  
  
Ignoring my feelings that  
  
Something's not right.  
  
It wasn't that night  
  
But the very next day  
  
When I found out the rain  
  
Took mom and dad away.  
  
We were left on our own  
  
Without mom or dad  
  
All Nani would say is  
  
"It won't be all bad".  
  
But she was wrong  
  
My friends didn't like me  
  
They thought I was different  
  
And wouldn't play with me  
  
So I made a wish  
  
A wish to come true  
  
On a falling star-  
  
An Angel like you.  
  
When I look at you  
  
There's a lot that I see  
  
And in your eyes there  
  
What I see is me.  
  
You came in the night  
  
To stay by my side  
  
Forever my Angel  
  
Not just inside.  
  
Nani leaned against the bed, staring at the poem.  
  
"Did Lilo write that? Who's it about?" Peka asked curiously.  
  
"She wrote it.for Stitch." They fell into silence, but neither heard the faint sniffle and rustling of bushes leaving the window.  
  
***  
  
"Has anyone seen Stitch?" Peka burst into the kitchen. Lilo was coloring at the kitchen table, 625 was dividing his attention between coloring with Lilo and a pepper-jack cheese sandwich (the peanut butter one thoroughly forgotten).  
  
"He went outside a little while ago." Lilo informed her somewhat distractedly.  
  
"Well, help me find him!" Peka rolled her eyes as she ushered the two outside. "Owen-"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Go that way." Peka ordered, ignoring 625's protests to his name.  
  
"I'll check the town." Lilo offered, wondering why on Earth they were looking for Stitch. They split their separate ways, 625 still grumbling.  
  
***  
  
625 stood at the gate, looking at the smooth stones scattered about in the grass. 'I wonder what this place is? No one's ever told me about it before.' he passed into the small field, seeming to be almost the only living thing in sight. He felt like he liked the place, very peaceful. He bent to study one of the stones, just noticing the letters engraved in the front.  
  
"Hello." 625 nearly shrieked. Looking behind him and finding no one there, he peeked around the stone. He nearly fell over at what he saw.  
  
It was Stitch. He was standing awkwardly before two newer-looking stones; a small wooden marker was placed in the ground next to them. 625 considered saying something, but decided against it as Stitch began talking again.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you here.especially you, Pudge." 625's eyes followed his glance to the small wooden marker. "Far as I can tell, you don't know me that well. Unless, of course you've been watching us." He briefly fell silent, unsure of what to say to his unseen listeners. "Lilo wrote a poem about an angel. Me. She wished for one. I was wondering, you don't have to answer.did you cause me to crash on Kauai? I could have easily missed the islands and landed in the water. I think you knew what she wished for ahead of time. And one more thing, please. Don't take this the wrong way, but.is Peka my angel? Did you know about h-how I felt about being the only, well, me?" he waited, just in case they decided to answer. They didn't. Stitch laid three dead dandelions at the foot of the graves. "Thanks."  
  
***  
  
625 decided that it was time to intervene. Grabbing the only thing to lay with Stitch's offering (a few of those grass-seed-thingies) he stepped into view.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Stitch gasped.  
  
"Looking for you.are these Lilo's parents?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh." He was going to tell Stitch that Peka was looking for him, but instead they stood there together, thinking of those that had brought them together.  
  
A/N agggh!!!1 I couldn't think of a better way to end it! About the poem: I wrote it! (smiles *twinkle twinkle*). I got the idea from someone on yahoo (can't think of who) that said they thought that in a way Lilo had created her own Angel. I agree whole-heartedly. And the scene:  
  
When Stitch was still bad, Lilo took him to meet Pudge. Pudge swam up to the boat to get his sandwich, but Stitch snatched him out of the water and killed him. Lilo took Pudge away (how on Turo, I don't know) and they went to the cemetery. Lilo made Stitch watch her bury Pudge next to her parents. Stitch then realized that he had caused her pain and his actions had consequences. This then cut to the scene where Stitch looked at Lilo's picture under her pillow the second time, and then he leaves as Lilo says, "I remember everyone who leaves." I think she was referring to both her parents and Pudge. Well, that's it for now, I guess.till this weekend! 


	16. Beginnings of Doubt

A/N sorry I didn't update yesterday, but as I've said it was our first football game and I was only home for a half an hour between that and school. That's the only thing I hate about band. Plus my shoulder are constantly sore from the carrier of my drum. Well, enough rambling!  
  
And thanks to Kawaii Spinel Queen of Evil, ".", and Caf-Een the Insomniac for reviewing!  
  
"What are you talking about?" 625 raised an eyebrow, his black eyes skeptical.  
  
"I'm telling you, it's true! How much of a chance did I have to miss the ocean and land here? It's weird."  
  
"You can say that again. Though if you ask me, all this angel stuff is hogwash."  
  
"Wh-take that back!" Stitch snarled (he was quite insulted, after all). He dug his claws into 625's fur to prevent him from continuing.  
  
"Ow! What's your problem!?" 625 demanded nervously, Stitch was a lot stronger than he was.  
  
"Listen, 625." Stitch practically spat the words out, his contempt for the aqua alien suddenly growing tremendously. "I was not brought here by chance. This is where I belong." He calmed down a bit as he spoke, though still growling. 625, on the other hand, was furious.  
  
"You disillusioned freak! You can never belong!" 625 burst out, unable to control himself; he regretted it instantly. The silence that followed was even worse than Stitch's snarling.  
  
***  
  
Peka slumped along next to Lilo as they gave up their fruitless search. She had wanted to share Lilo's poem with him. She wanted to know how he felt about it. Whether he was happy or touched that Lilo saw him that way. "Oh no!" Lilo gasped, suddenly plunging off of the path and pulling Peka behind her. Within a few moments Lilo loosed her grasp and burst into a clearing just ahead. Stitch and 524 were tumbling in the grass biting and shouting. One of 625's arms was bleeding badly.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Lilo gaped. Peka ignored her and threw herself into the fight, trying desperately to separate the other two. "Stop it!" Lilo begged, but her voice was lost among the clamor.  
  
"Why did you stay here in the first place? It's not like anyone would actually want you around, much less like you!"  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
" Stop it!"  
  
"You shouldn't even be here! Why don't you leave!?"  
  
"I have more right to be here than you do!"  
  
"Stitch!" Peka wrapped her arms around his middle and shoved 625 away with her legs. "What are you two thinking!? No, on second thought, don't bother telling me. I can't believe this!" she turned a disapproving glare on 625. "You.you have no right to say things like that to Stitch! It wasn't all hunky dory when he first came here like it was for you, you know."  
  
"Stay outta this, windbag!" Lilo moved next to Peka scowling.  
  
"This windbag is a lot smarter than you, stupid head.both of you!"  
  
"You're defending him? Oh that's a riot. Well, fine then. You all seem perfectly happy, so I'll just go." 625 growled. With that, he disappeared into the leaves.  
  
A/N sorry that this took so long! I'm really hyper! The movies in town are playing Lilo & Stitch once a day until Tuesday, so I might get to go tomorrow! But if I don't then I'm going to just mope in my room and play Digimon World 3. Bye now! 


	17. Leaving Them Behind

A/N I'm back for the second time this week (625 and Stitch: you mean 'we'. Me: shut up) and I'm making this one up as I go because the stupid marching band has taken over my life (stupid drumline in which I'm the only girl and also manlier than the rest of the bass players.or so my section leader said). I hope that you don't mind, Kawaii, but I'm going to advertise (mostly because I love your experiments) residents of my Evil empire.read "A Concept of Ohana" because it's good and I said to! BWAHAHA! Mahala for reviewing: Kawaii Spinel Queen of Evil, ".". And Caf-Een the Insomniac (why do I do this? You're the only ones who read my fic besides Keysha)  
  
Experiment 625 ran to keep ahead of Peka. Stitch and Lilo had left, assuming that he would return that night or so, he thought. Why had he done that? He had been confused, but that had been no reason. Sometimes Stitch made him so angry, and they had gotten along so well at first, but now.no. He couldn't go back. He loved Lilo and Nani, but that was Stitch and Peka's family, not his. It never would be.never. He pushed these thoughts away, concentrating on getting away. He felt especially bad about leaving Peka; she was one of his only friends. He had been alone on Turo, he got on everybody's nerves, even Doc Jookiba (A/N for some reason I love the way that sounds) but Peka had been there. From the moment he saw her he knew that she was different, special in some way. But until she and Stitch had returned to Turo, he had only seen her a few times. Doc Jookiba had usually caught him snooping around in restricted areas, trying to see if she was there. Peka.it hurt, true, but he was intruding on their lives. And something was telling him that he shouldn't be there. They belonged together, the three of them. Not four. 625 began to cry as he ran. Why did he come to this stupid planet, anyway? To see them, the way Stitch looked at her, just the way he had. He could hear Peka gaining on him now, so he stopped for a moment to wait. Seconds later she arrived next to him, gasping. "What were you doing? Please.never try to kill my lungs again." 625 waited until she had her breath back before taking her hand. "Peka.don't follow me anymore." "What?" "Please. I'm leaving.love you." He gave her a half-grin and lightning quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the oncoming night. Peka stood staring after him, confused tears flooding her vision. Slowly, her paw lifted to her cheek where he had kissed her as she wept openly, not really caring who saw or heard. "Goodbye."  
  
Fin  
  
A/N *sigh* yes, I'm ending it. I hadn't really planned to, be it felt like that was all for now. However, I'm not cruel enough to deny y'all a sequel! Mahala to everybody!  
  
Mahala, Stitch (Thank you, Stitch) When Experiment 625 left the Pelekai family he left something priceless behind. Peka, now faced with the most difficult decision of her short life on Earth, wants nothing more than for him to come back. However, Stitch may lose something of his own should 625 return. 


End file.
